More Than One
by b-nothing
Summary: Poor Sora. His head hurts... and Yuffie's not helping... and whos that black haired girl?... and to top it all off... Sora has no idea who or where he is! HIATUS
1. Extras

Title: More Than One.

Warnings: still to be decided, mild animated violence... um... wait it's a story... mildly violent words then.

Rating: PG, rating may go up.

A/N: this is not my, b-nothing's, writing... it is purely my fellow 'squee-ing' fan-girl/good mate Shazi-chan's ideas, and writing... and untill she gets off her lazy butt //_a muffled "hey" comes from the background// _her lovely stuff //_mild glare// _will be uploaded on my profile. I, unfortunately, am just her beta... so if u don't be nice to her... kunai knives will fly!

Additional notes/word/ means the respective word is emphasized, italics are the respective persons thoughts.

Disclaimer//_Shazi-chan speaks up// _As much as I wish I own Sora... that black haired girl is kinda creepy...

Let the story begin...

* * *

Chapter 1: Extras 

"Sooo" Riku started, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed

"So… what?" Kairi leaned forward on the Paopu tree she was sitting on.

"So where's Sora?" he turned to her uncrossing his arms

"I dunno he was here earlier today. He should still be on the island right?" she turned back to the sea. "Unless he went home."

"Not without telling us first he wouldn't. You know him, that's his thing," Riku sighed. "I needed to tell him something too"

"Oh, well if I see him I'll let him know okay?" she replied

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. I'm off" Riku waved behind him as he crossed the bridge back to the main part of the island. Kairi waited till the sun had long set before making her way back home.

* * *

Sora woke up with a splitting headache and in a strangely uncomfortable position that clearly didn't feel like his bed. Sora slowly opened his eyes. The sun was so bright it made his headache even worse and so instinctively retracted his eyelids. He tried to move his left arm only to find it stuck in between a heap of branches '_okay this is sooo not my bed' _he thought, '_wait where's my bed… why can't I remember that… I can't remember anything.'_

"Sora what're you doing here? And in a tree?" someone said below. Sora could only manage a pitiful groan in return to the person below.

"You're so lazy. Here I'll get you down" the person below seemed to be female judging by the tone they were using. Sora fell on his head with a thud he attempted for a second time to open his eyes. This time with success, he seemed to be upside down at the base of a tree with a woman in front of him. She had short, black-brown hair cut short with a dark blue ribbon flapping in the wind behind it, a khaki vest that was open and showed a navy blue shirt with a discreet white floral pattern, khaki shorts and thigh-high converse high tops.

"You okay?" she asked sweetly. Again Sora could only manage a groan. He coughed pitifully and asked.

"And you are?" she looked blank.

"You've got to be kidding."

"No, I truly haven't a clue who you are."

"Did you hit your head?" She cocked her head to the side.

"On the ground yes… and I'm pretty sure that was your fault too." He rubbed his head which was aching even more.

"Yeah, yeah /besides/ then." She rolled her eyes.

"Not that I can remember… come to think of it I'm having trouble remembering anything." He fell sideways onto the ground and attempted to stand. Only to fail miserably.

"Ow. That really hurt."

"Here I'll help." She lifted him to his feet. "Oh, and the names Yuffie." She threw his arm around her shoulder and began steering him towards the buildings in the distance.

"Yuffie?" Sora asked

"Yo" she replied

"Where exactly am I?" Yuffie sighed.

"The Radiant Garden. Let's go meet Squall, Aerith, Cid and the rest of the gang… again." She said cheerfully.

"Okay" Sora sounded uncertain.

"SQUAAAALL!" Yuffie squealed at the door.

"You have a very piercing voice, did you know that?" Sora said rubbing his ear.

"Yep sure did! I like to exploit it to my advantage." She grinned.

"What do you want now?" A man with short spiky-ish hair was at the door, wearing what appeared to be black satin pajamas whom Sora assumed was Squall, groaned. "And what is he doing here?" He looked directly at Sora shocked to see him and so… injured. Sora began nodding off to the lovely sleepy dreamland he seemed to desperately needed.

"He had a fall and hit his head, so he's probably got a headache, and well he can't remember what else happened… or anything else for that matter." She poked his head to wake him.

"I think Merlin has a bed free. Here, I got him." Squall scooped Sora into his arms and carried him inside.

Aerith was calmly walking down a moonlit street of The Radiant Garden, as she normally did at night, reading the signs to see if anything new was happening and, as usual, nothing was. She walked passed an ally and heard a muffled sob. She stopped to make sure she wasn't hearing things… there it was again. She walked down the ally and spotted a girl around about the age of 15, sobbing into her arms. Aerith bent down.

"Are you okay?" she asked lightly. The girl looked up. She had black hair that swept across to the on side and covered one of her eyes. She appeared to be wearing non-waterproof mascara and she had black streaks running down her cheeks. Instead of replying to Aerith's question tears welled up in her eyes and she sobbed even louder. Aerith put her arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"Let's get you somewhere warm okay?" she suggested. The girl nodded in response and stood up to walk with Aerith. Aerith felt a slight drop on her nose. "Possibly someplace dry as well, I think." She said, reaching in front of herself to feel the light drizzle that was beginning to fall around them.

"Leon we have someone in need of shelter." Aerith barged into the house, holding the crying girl.

"Another one." Squall rolled his eyes. "That's the second one today. And he's not in a great state." He pointed to the bed that Yuffie was sitting at. Aerith recognized the spiky brown hair poking out the top of the blanket.

"Sora? What's he doing here?" She blinked in surprise.

"We don't know. I found him hanging upside down in a tree this morning and got him down. Turns out he can't remember who we are too" Yuffie sighed

"Well I'm not sure about this one. She should calm down and get warm before we ask anything." Aerith led her towards the fire placed sat her down. She walked over to the cupboard sitting in the corner and pulled out a blanket. "You won't need it when the fire get's going." She said to the girl as she placed it over her shoulders. Squall leaned back and started rocking his chair.

"Aerith. Why do you still call me Leon? I gave that up when the town was restored." He asked casually.

"Well I've been doing it so long it's like a force of habit." Aerith started walking to the kitchen. "Don't you ever get that?" She asked.

"Yeah but I try not to say anything." He smiled. "You know, like, when I used to tell Yuffie off for calling me Squall. I still get the urge to yell at her." He turned to face the window. Sora groaned pitifully in the corner and rolled over. The black haired girl turned to see what the person was doing. It was a boy. Not a bad looking one either she decided.

* * *

A/N: please review for both our sakes... //_backs away from creepy mysterious girl//_

_//shazi chan yells "YATTA!!! reviews!!!"//_


	2. Fairy Driggers

chapter 2: Fairy Driggers

Same warnings/ disclaimer as the previous chapter... But Matt belongs to Shazi-chan and Shazi-chan only.

A/N: still not written by b... written by Shazi-chan... im just the beta. lol

* * *

Aerith tended the fire by placing several small sticks in a cone shape with an opening at the front. She went over to a box sitting in the corner and scrunched up some pieces of paper she threw them into the cone of sticks. She pulled a lighter from the pouch hanging around her waist. She flicked it once and received no results. The second attempt she managed to get a few sparks.

"Damn." She muttered on the tenth attempt. The girl still sitting, wrapped in the blanket like a turtle, reached forward.

"Let me." She said. Taken aback by the sudden voice behind her Aerith gasped and dropped the lighter. "I've got it." The girl reached again and flicked the lighter. She watched as the small almost blue flame grew and danced before her eyes. She looked at though she was in a trance. Aerith held a piece of scrunched up paper to the flame and it caught fire. The girls gaze quickly averted from the lighter to the growing flame on the paper. Aerith threw the paper onto the other paper in the fireplace and it all lit up in a dancing array of blue orange and red. The girls eyes widened as the flames grew bigger.

"Thanks, um… I don't know your name. I never asked." Aerith thanked the girl. The other simply sat there mesmerised by the fire. "Um, hello?" She called, uncertain of a response.

"What… Oh, I'm sorry," She cleared her throat. "Were you talking to me?" She turned to Aerith.

"Yes I asked what your name was." Aerith replied.

"My name's Matt," She stated. "It's short for Matilda. But I prefer Matt or Matty, whichever your preference is." She looked back at the fire.

"Matt are you okay?" Yuffie looked over to her. "It's just a fire." She shook her head.

"What?" Matt looked at Yuffie. "Ah, damn it. I hate fires." She punched herself in the arm. "That always happens I can't stand it."

"What happens?" Sora sat up and looked at her.

"I don't know what it is but I have to stare at a fire. I can't help it, and it's so hard to turn away."

"Meh, oh well these things happen. Like me and my memory." Sora looked directly in front of him and blinked. "Why do I get the sudden feeling this has happened before?" He asked himself.

"You've had this happened before?" Squall asked.

"Nope I think I'd remember that" Sora replied. Yuffie shook her head in dismay.

"Sora you've just developed amnesia. No you wouldn't remember that." She said angrily.

"No probably not." He dropped his head sadly. Matt looked at him. '_He even acts cute.'_ She thought. _'Bah, he's probably taken. Anyone who acts that cute has /got/ to be taken.' _

"What?' he looked up and looked directly at her. Matt blushed a deep red and lowered her head. She hated it when she blushed. It was even more noticeable on her pale face as well. She flung her hair in front of her face hoping to cover her blush. Yuffie skipped over to her and bent over to look at her face.

"Sheeee's blushing." She laughed "Sora you made her blush."

"Hey we forgot to introduce everyone to Matt and Sora" Squall suddenly brought himself back into the conversation that he was so left out of.

"Bah! We haven't either!" Yuffie jumped with glee. "I love intros!" She bounced up and down like a mad woman. She ran over to the front door opened it and screamed several undistinguishable words that made everybody's ears ring. Within minute a tall man with blond hair with a cigarette poking out his mouth, a man with long silver hair sporting a matching beard, a woman with long brown hair and three creatures that appeared to be fairies entered the house.

"Whadaya want now Yuffie?" the blond man complained, rolling his eyes.

"We have visitors and we need to do the intro's." She poked his nose.

"Bah. Whatever. Do what ya want." He waved her away and left the room. Aerith poke her head out from the kitchen door and said.

"That was Cid. He nice, most of the time. Yuffie must've caught him at a bad time" she smiled. Yuffie pointed to the silver haired man.

"That's Merlin," She moved her hand so it pointed towards the brunette woman. "That's Tifa," She pointed at the fairies. "And they're Yuna, Rikku and Paine." Each of the fairies nodded as their name was spoken.

"I'm Sora. But I think you guys already knew that." Sora pointed to himself grinning stupidly.

"Matt." Matt hugged her knees keeping her hair across one eye.

"Is that all you wanted us for?" Tifa asked.

"Yup, yup!" Yuffie smiled.

"If that's so I'm leaving to finish what I was doing." Merlin stroked his beared and left.

"Might see you around." Tifa waved and left after Merlin.

"Buh bye." Rikku yelled and disappeared.

"See ya." Yuna bowed before disappearing herself.

"Whatever." Paine disappeared. Matt looked blank.

"Wow." She commented "That was weird." Sora looked as though this sought of thing happened to him everyday.

"Cool." He attempted. "I like fairy looking things." _'Argh now he just being sickly cute.'_ she thought.

* * *

A/N: review... Shazi and me appreciate it

**Next chapters teasers: **we see Sora regain a memory of the keyblade (whoo keyblade)... I think, and Matt fights some heartless... is she good? You have no idea. But i do YATTA!!!! oh and maybe, just maybe we'll see some ex-members of Organisation XIII.


	3. Heartless

shoutout: cheers Sora788 for reviewing we luff ya!

chapter 3: Heartless

disclaimer: for fear that Matt will kick me in the head, i have to admit to the fact that Sora is not ours and belongs to SquareEnix and his respective creators. However, no matter how much Shazi-chan fears her, Matt is still Shazi-chans own character.

onto the fic!

* * *

Suddenly the whole house shook.

"What was that?" Aerith rushed out of the kitchen.

"I dunno but it can't be good?" Yuffie rushed out the door. Sora threw off the blanket and ran out after her. Matt followed not long after.

"Whoa, what are they?" Matt asked curiously, staring at the black creatures before them.

"Heartless, but don't worry, they are no problem for Sora." Yuffie said as she pulled a folded shuriken from her pocket.

"No problem? Sora's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me?" He started to panic.

"Use the keyblade, hello!" Yuffie gave her shuriken a flick. "See ya later" she winked and left.

"Keyblade… yeah that totally makes sense" Sora mumbled to himself. "Hey! Whoa!" Sora shouted startled, as a giant key appeared in his right hand. A small symbol adorned the handle, dangling from a key chain.

"So… I guess that's the keyblade?" Matt suggested.

"Makes sense I guess." Sora shrugged. "Now what?"

A 'heartless' jumped leapt at him. Matt instantly reacted with a lunge forward attacking with a seemingly physically impossible kick. The heartless dissolved instantly.

"I say we attack, you?" Sora badly imitated an old Englishman.

"I whole heartedly agree my good man" Matt copied.

The heartless dove at them as matt performed yet more gravity-defying kicks, much lick Sora's hair, and Sora went on an all out assault swinging the keyblade like an expert. Before long the heartless around them had disappeared.

"Since when could you do that?" Sora looked at Matt.

"Since before I could spell, and you?" she replied.

"You know what? I didn't even know I could do it." Sora shrugged.

"Good point" Matt laughed.

"You two aren't flirting are you?" Yuffie shot a look at the startled teens; she'd just appeared out of nowhere.

"No, why?" Sora blinked confusedly. Matt swung her hair in front of her face to hide the blush tainting her cheeks. She was flirting.

"You should remember your cute little red head," Cid walked around the corner saying.

"My cute little… what?" Sora cocked his head to the side.

"Never mind, you'll find her soon," Cid waved him away. "Or more likely she'll find you." He walked into the house. Yuffie was attempting to suppress a giggle without much luck.

"You'll meet her. And be nice to her." She tapped Sora on the head and followed Cid into the house.

"So, what's next?" Matt asked.

* * *

beta's notes: i promise to update this story alot more. a small mishap reguarding the where abouts of this chapter prevented me from uploading it blush ...i got many a disapointed text from Shazi-chan.

arigatou all, reviews not really mandatory, but for that reason, all the more appreciated... we have cookies?


	4. an

Hey guys!

Sorry bout this, I hate it when people do this too, but don't worry, when I get the next chapter up i'll post over this.

I figured you guys should know that i'm putting this on hiatus until I find the next chapters... sorry Shazi... I think they are still packed up in a box somewhere from the move... oops...

Anyway, temporary hiatus for now... I should have done this a long time ago I know... Haha, i'm sh!t I know shut up...

i'll do what I can, and i'll probably start back up in a few weeks, depends on if and when I can go back to my mums house... eee.... kay, hope to see you all soon!

Don't review this, it's not a chapter!


End file.
